sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
P R I S M
is a character song of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. The song was written for the eight Pretty Cures, and was performed by Hirano Aya, Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane and Uchida Maaya. appears in the second Vocal Album as well as the Rise Upon Our Dreams! Album of the second season of the series Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. It is also included in the Music ALL STARS, which was released in the later seasons. Lyrics Insert Version |-|Romaji= |-|Japanese= |-|Translation= Everyone and everything is connected by a red ribbon It ties our destinies together to one big picture Don't turn away! We are supposed to stick together! All for one, fighting underneath the prism light! Once the powers device, they cross endless boundaries Between love and hate, friends and enemies! Pretty purity inside our hearts, the purple light! Overflowing feelings, come to you to save your heart! Rainbow dreams, the rhythm of hope inside the blue drops! Holy water, falling from the sky, healing our wounds in seconds! Don't give up, infinite powers of friendships are waiting for you! We are waiting for you, please accept the invitation! Soar, to the highest sky! Towards the palace of light We are waiting there for you! Miraculous heart inside your soul, don't turn back! We will fight the darkness inside your heart! Full Size Version |-|Romaji= |-|Japanese= |-|Translation= Our hearts are connected In the golden light of miracles The yellow, blue prism shines above our heads The sparkles fall down to earth, heal our wounds! Don't dive into sorrow, smile all the way! Even in the darkest hour, A little gleam of light can heal your heart Forever, holding on to light! Once the powers divide, they cross endless boundaries Between love and hate, friendship and worries! Power of Purity, the purple light of feelings will reach you! Rhythm of rain, the blue drop will touch your hopes! Don't give up, our powers are infinite Infinite powers of the sky, will save if you fall! Soar! Higher than the clouds, over your worries! Miracle, together, we will fight off all the darkness Inside your heart! Once our hearts are connected, The golden light of miracles shines above the world! With all our belief, with all of our dreams, We walk closer to the edge of sorrow And jump down just to grab your hand! Everyone and everything is connected by a red ribbon It ties our destinies together to one big picture Don't turn away! We are supposed to stick together! All for one, fighting underneath the prism light! Once the powers device, they cross endless boundaries Between love and hate, friends and enemies! Pretty purity inside our hearts, the purple light! Overflowing feelings, come to you to save your heart! Rainbow dreams, the rhythm of hope inside the blue drops! Holy water, falling from the sky, healing our wounds in seconds! Don't give up, infinite powers of friendships are waiting for you! We are waiting for you, please accept the invitation! Soar, to the highest sky! Towards the palace of light We are waiting there for you! Miraculous heart inside your soul, don't turn back! We will fight the darkness inside your heart! Our hearts are connected In the golden light of miracles The yellow, blue prism shines above our heads The sparkles fall down to earth, heal our wounds! Standing underneath, the heaven on light, touched by the colors of Prism, join our force! Together we are strong, underneath the Prism! Once the powers divide, they cross endless boundaries Between love and hate, friendship and worries! Power of Purity, the purple light of feelings will reach you! Rhythm of rain, the blue drop will touch your hopes! Don't give up, our powers are infinite Infinite powers of the sky, will save if you fall! Soar! Higher than the clouds, over your worries! Miracle, together, we will fight off all the darkness Inside your heart! Purity, Rhythm, Infinitive Sky of Miracles! P R I S M! Category:Songs Category:Image Songs